


...Since Anything Hurt

by helens78



Category: Equilibrium (2002), Prison Break
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-21
Updated: 2006-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jurgen helps a new rebel with the early stages of withdrawal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...Since Anything Hurt

Michael's whole body is a sense offense, collarbones to wrists to ankles. Jurgen traces lines with his fingertips and imagines what it took to get so much ink tattooed into skin.

Michael lets him, though just now he can't really feel it. He's got an hour to go before withdrawal kicks in and the goddamned Librium starts bleeding off.

"Will it hurt?" he asks.

Jurgen wraps an arm around his waist and exhales softly. "Yeah," he murmurs. "It's going to hurt a lot."

"Good," Michael says, putting his arm over Jurgen's and holding him there. "It's been a long time."

_-end-_


End file.
